


If the rooms a rockin please come a knocking because there's probably something terribly wrong, yeah because we're pretty chill in there  Aka Troy and Abed's bunk bed chats

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Based around the end of season 3, Gen, ill update this as it goes on, no definitive timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Troy and Abeds bunk bed chats based mainly in season three when Annie lives with them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Whats the deal with Disney Movies

They had just finished a Disney movie marathon (Annie's choice) when she had made them go to sleep since they had a study group meeting tomorrow. It was only midnight and Troy couldn't sleep. Disney movies had always made him think a lot. The movies were supposed to be light hearted, always with a happy ending for the kids but for some reason Troy had always over analyzed the movies. “Abed?” He asked softly seeing if he was still awake. “Yeah” Abed knew that Disney movies were always a soft spot for Troy, it wasn't hard to make him cry at a movie but with Disney movies even the happy parts seemed to bum him out. “Do you ever think about what life would be like if we were in a Disney movie?” “Depends what movie, I would never think about being in Pocahontas” He shuddered at the thought about when Annie had made them watch the movie with the whole study group one night when they had a potluck. Britta had complained about how Pocahuntus was a real person and how this glorified John Smith, and unshockingly Peirce had made a connection to Governor Ratcliff much to the group's concern. “No no not like in one of the movies but if the plot was in your life, with the storybook ending and the magic godmothers.” 

After a moment of silence Troy thought Abed had fallen asleep. “Well not every disney movie has magic if that's what you really want to happen in real life. The biggest indication of a disney movie is the music numbers. If you want to live life more like a disney movie we can plan out times to randomly burst into songs.” Troy smiled thinking about how fun that would be. They could even get a couple other members of the study group to join their flash mob. Maybe Shirley would if she got a solo, Annie would if they told her it was in the name of Disney. Jeff and Pierce wouldn't want anything to do with it and Britta would just Britta it.

Ultimately Troy decided it wasn't the music that made the movie a disney movie. “Well I mean the music is an important element but I think all the stories have the same structure, it just gets filled in with the details of an individual story. What really makes a story a Disney movie is the knowing that it will work out.” Abed nods even though Troy can't see him. “I guess you're right. The constant in a Disney movie is a happy ending, it's always guaranteed. But in real life…” He trailed off leaving Troy to finish his sentence “ anything could happen.”

They left the conversation open for a couple minutes. Troy turned over on his side ready to sleep when he heard Abed speak again. “That might be why Annie likes the movies so much, the princesses are always independent from her parents and always get the prince, with a few exceptions. But even then they didn't want a prince. She wants a fairytale ending.” ''Don't we all” Troy said suddenly exhausted. “My favorite is Mulan. She doesn't need magic to help her win, she has a dragon but he's the wimpiest animal the ancestors could have sent.” Troy had always loved it since he watched it at his friend Mirandas house in the fifth grade. Miranda's mom didn't think he would like it since it was a “Girls movie” but Miranda had insisted and Troy loved it. The two would watch it every Friday at her house. Miranda moved away in the seventh grade, when she left he started playing football to fill the void Mulan and Miranda left. But also to get new friends. He hadn't watched Mulan since she moved but when Annie put it on during the marathon he couldn't help but get teary eyed.

Abed knew there was something else about Mulan Troy loved but he didn't push it. “Mulan has some of my favorite music in the princess universe, movie wise I like Meet the Robinsons. They remind me of our study group. They all have their quirks but they are a found family. I'll admit it only grew on me last year when we really all became a family. Before that I liked 101 Dalmatians. No real reason except it was easier to understand what the dogs were trying to say with their body language then it is reading animated peoples faces.” 

“I wonder what Annies favorite is, she never actually said.” Abed wonders out loud. “Wanna make a bet?” Troy suggests. “Ok 10 bucks that it’s Hercules” “Nah dude it has to be The little mermaid.” “Good night Troy and good luck, you'll need it” Troy laughs lightly “Night Abed” 

They were both wrong. Her favorite Disney Movie is Beauty and the Beast.


	2. Abed Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right before Annie moves in and Abed is worried she won’t like living with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is really short and not spell checked because it’s midnight. I also wrote a really long chapter for this work but I hate it so that’s why I didn’t update this for a week oops

“Do you think that Annie will like living with us?” Troy heard Abed ask from the top bunk. “I don’t know. We’re always having fun at Greendale I don’t see how this could be much different.” “She’s more mature then us though. What if she hates buttered noodles and inspector space time?” “If she dislikes them she can make her own food and watch something else or study or whatever Annie does for fun.” Troy did have a point but it didn’t reassure Abed as much as it should have. “What if we do something stupid and she gets mad” “Then we can just work though it as friends” Troy says calmly Abed pauses “what if she doesn’t want to be friends after that. What if she realizes she’s more grown up and moves out and leaves the study group.” Abed picked up speed when saying the last sentence. Troy was quiet for a moment thinking about what Abed had said. “Annie maybe more grown up then us but her moving here will help her unwind and mellow us out. Even Steven She’s also grown up enough to tell us when we do something wrong so we can apologize. And because she’s so grown up she’ll accept it and move on. She won’t leave us if that’s what you’re worried about.”

That was in fact what Abed was worried about. 

All his life people had left him. He had started to become used to friends leaving after a couple months of hanging together at school. It’s what his mom had called the Abed limit. The core principal was that spending more then an hour or two a day with Abed would drive a person crazy. Although his mom had said that last part as a joke he know she secretly meant it. That’s why she only visits once a year, well she did visit only once a year. Because even his mom had her limits with Abed. He had found out that when family left it was so much harder then people he knew for a month. Because those people were supposed to be forever. 

The study group had been calling themselves a family for awhile now. They had accepted Abeds quirks and the thought of loosing Annie because of the Abed limit was scary. If she did leave the study group the dynamic would fall apart. Troy so far was the only person alive immune to the Abed limit, except for maybe Abed himself who had to spend all the time with himself. But the study group was more then a family you get born into. It was a family that you make on your own terms. There was no Abed limit with the study group because they really enjoyed Abeds presence. Unfortunately the same couldn’t be said about his “real” family.

“I guess your right Troy” “you know I am” “goodnight” “night Abed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry this was short I felt bad for not posting much,, comments and kudos is much appreciated stream the darkest timeline for clear skin Stay healthy xx


	3. Annie’s dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is crying and Troy and Abed decide to check in on her. Set during season 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// dog death (non graphic)
> 
> This is kinda different then what the other two chapters were but I love Annie and wanted her to be in this a little more. This is also the origami idea for the chapter I scrapped but a modified version that is much better. Still not great but better then what I had before.

Troy and Abed had been talking about trashy movies for the last hour or so. “The thing with kickpuncher two is it needed more kick and less punch but with kickpuncher three they needed more punch and less-“ Troy got cut off by Abed “Do you hear that?” Abed asked. “Um I don’t think so. “Oh, my bad continue” Abed tryed to let the subject drop but Troy could hear a change in his voice. He wasn’t sure exactly what the change meant but he knew it had to do with the sound. “What did it sound like?” “It’s hard to say it was muffled.” It was bothering Abed that he couldn’t put his finger on the noise because he knew he had heard it when he was younger. The days when his dad would sleep on the couch he could hear the noise coming from his moms room. “It’s Annie. I think she’s crying.” Abed came to the conclusion but was unsure of what to do now. “Should we help her or...” Troy trailed off. “I’m not sure. I’m not the best at understanding why people cry or comforting hurt people.” “You always help me though. Come on your just getting into your own head we should help.” 

So with that the boys got out of bed and started to make their way to Annie’s room. “Should we bring her snacks or something? I’m pretty sure we have skittles.” Troy asks. “No she won’t eat anything after she brushes her teeth. Maybe we should get her some water though. Troy nods and fills up a glass with tap water as Abed knocks on Annie’s door. 

There is about thirty seconds that go by with no response so Abed assumes he had been wrong about Annie completely and was ready to tell Troy to start to head back when there was a sniff and a small voice said “come in”. 

Troy and Abed walked into the room very slowly and softly so not not startle Annie. “Um hey we thought we heard you crying and so we thought we would check in on you and get you some water.” Troy whispered. Annie was sitting in the middle of her bed. She had turned on her lamp when the boys went in and her eyes were puffy and red. She reached for the water. “wow thank you guys this is really sweet.” Abed and Troy sat on the end of her bed. “Do you want to talk about it?” Asked Abed. It was something his mom had always asked him when he was upset and even though he never did want to talk about it he thought Annie probably would. “Are you sure guys this is really sweet but if you want to go back to bed I completely get it.” Troy rested his hand on Annie’s shoulder in way that shows a real bond and friendship. “Were here for you Annie you can talk to us.” 

Annie looked as though she was on the verge of tears yet again. “It’s um my family dog, He died.” She broke down crying flinging herself into the boys who had slowly moved closer to wrap her in a hug. “He- he- was my childhood pet. We were so close. They didn’t even tell me he had to be put down. My parents didn’t let me say goodbye.” She was crying so hard at this point. Abed was holding her hand gently to remind her that he was there for her. Troy held her close letting her ugly cry into his shoulder so she could vent and get it all out. “I am so, so sorry Annie. That’s horrible.” “I had to learn from my brothers Facebook post that he died exactly a year ago. I just can’t go to sleep with the thought of it in my mind.” 

Abed and Troy shared a look then nodded ever so slightly at one another. “Come to our room.” Abed said matter a factly. “If you can’t fall asleep in your room maybe you can in ours. 

So they moved a pile of blankets and stuffed animals into the blanket fort to form a make shift bed for Annie to sleep on. “We can have a small funeral if you would like, it can be at Greendale. I’m sure the Dean has a widows outfit he’s been dying to wear.” Abed said. Annie chuckled lightly at this and climed under one of the blankets making up her blanked bed. “Thank you guys. This is the best friendship I’ve every had with anyone. As much as I wish to go to fancy college I would just be working my ass off never making any friends. I would be lost without you two.” Troy and Abed hopped into their bunk bed. “If you ever need to sleep in here don’t be afraid too. I have nightmares all the time and usually Abed is the one who calms me down. In this apartment we have each others back through thick and thin.” “Thank you so much guys. I really do love you both.” 

Everyone shared their good nights and eventually they all fell asleep and they ended up having the funeral for the dog. 

Annie shared a speech. Troy and Abed made a slideshow of pictures of Annie with the dog. Shirley sang amazing grace. Britta brought a urn of one of her cats to symbolize the dog. Pierce managed to not say anything racist. And Jeff finished off by delivering a speech about the importance of companionship and loyalty in dogs and how once we find those traits in people our dogs were no longer needed to guid us there. The dean did in fact have a widows outfit prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thanks for reading! I feel like not much has been posted recently so I thought I would do my part and add a chapter to this fic something that will probably happen more often bc I have my last day of school tomorrow. Kudos and comments are really appreciated also if y’all have any ideas on what Troy and Abed (and maybe Annie now) would y’all about lmk so I can add more to this bc I usually have to go through three ideas/drafts until I finally like a chapter lol. Also lmk if you like the way I wrapped up this chapter bc I’m not sure if I like it or not. Ok that’s it stay safe and social distance

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thanks for reading! Ill be adding more whenever I feel like it :)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
